pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Curb Your Knowledge - The Fanfiction
Blahblahblah look at Curb Your Knowledge. Characters Hosts Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 11.48.50 AM.png|Flutina Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 11.52.22 AM.png|Jacques Team Nightshade Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.37.35 PM.png|TJ (Thomas Jackson) (6) Screen Shot 2016-01-09 at 2.36.30 PM.png|Irene (14) Screen Shot 2016-01-08 at 3.30.33 PM.png|Selena (4) Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.44.00 PM.png|Amaya (5) Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.54.08 PM.png|Becca (17) Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.50.08 PM.png|Alya Lynne (15) Team Party Puffle Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.53.04 PM.png|Flo (16) Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.49.16 PM.png|Gianna (9) Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.51.36 PM.png|Bobby (17) Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.55.01 PM.png|Ronnie (15) Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 12.59.39 PM.png|Shelby (18) Screen Shot 2016-01-16 at 1.00.47 PM.png|Gary (18) Chapter One - Meet The Contestants Overly energetic music plays as tacky colors and stage lights flash on and off the screen. Flashes of color followed by guitar riffs followed by even more color, the entire display looks like it has been put together by somebody who isn’t quite all there. When the scene finally settles, the spotlight falls on two distinct individuals standing back-to-back. A woman with blue eyes as rich as Gods with black hair, shining and tied up in a bun. Beside her, a man with a beige undercut and captivating peppermint green eyes and a Calvin Klein tuxedo which made the boldest of statements. As the music comes to a crescendo, the two mysterious figures’ eyes open in time with one another’s, before both snapping their heads directly towards the camera as the music reaches its peak. The two finally break apart and begin walking down a long, red carpet. “Welcome pookies, middles and biggies, to CURB YOUR KNOWLEDGE, THE GREATEST GAME SHOW OF ALL TIME! I am Jacques Warner,” "And I'm Flutina Rodger." the woman interjects. "And tonight, twelve pookies, middles and biggies of all ages will compete in this game show for 1,000,000 coins, and will go to the semi-finals!" Jacques says energetically. As Jacques and Flutina wrap up their introduction, they come upon a wooden sea port at the end of the red carpet. The two hosts very quickly relax and shake themselves off from their performance, turning their backs away from the port so they could see the rest of the island: fancy buildings jutting into the sky, a rainbow of lights flashing about, and a rather spacious forest area surrounding it all. Flutina couldn’t help but draw Jacques closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “Isn’t it just so beautiful?” “Yeah,” Jacques says, “it really is... I just hope we’re not making a huge mistake.” Flutina frowns. “Don’t be like that. Everything will turn out just fine.” “I’m starting to doubt that dragging them into this was ever a good idea. They’re too… unpredictable, and free. They’re bound to screw things--” Jacques cuts himself off as Flutina clasps her hands on both of his shoulders, staring directly into his peppermint green eyes. Elsewhere out on the open sea, a single sailboat is making its way through rough waters. On board are the fourteen aforementioned fashionistas, all of them on the deck partying and getting to know one another while they make their way to their destination. Well, all but one, that is. Off sitting in the corner was the starkly introverted Becca, writing away in her journal. Dear Nothing, Ever since I departed on this grandiose, meaningless adventure, I have encountered nothing but stupidity. Everyone on this ship seems to see themselves as having some kind of place, like they are ''meant to be here, or something. There also seems to be an overabundance of chatter about our destination; if I saw any purpose in engaging with these people, I would not neglect to inform them that our destination is nothing. At the end of the day, whoever wins this competition, and whoever loses, both will meet the same soulless, lifeless void; none of their accomplishments ever mattering, their names fading into obscurity as the next generation of blind patrons emerge to ride on the deceptive carnival ride that is life.'' Why no one else can see it besides me is a point of wonder, but not one I am interested in pursuing. Ignorance is bliss, and unless ignorance comes up and tries to start a conversation, I see no reason to crush it. Really-'' "What?" Becca's expression quickly turns to one of shock and anger. She slowly looks up to see the rather plain, average-looking Gary standing awkwardly before her. After a few seconds of Becca awkwardly blinking at him, Gary says, “Uh, mind if I sit down?” Becca sighs. “I doubt I’ll be able to stop you.” Gary’s face lights-up. He eagerly takes a seat on the floor next to Becca. “So, what’s your name?” Gary asks. “Rebecca,” Becca replies coldly. Gary looks taken aback. “What?” “Oh, nothing,” Gary laughs. “I just thought your name would be more… um… y’know…” “Dark, depressing, and accepting of everything dark and miserable in the world?” “Er… I guess?” “They call me Becca.” Becca takes a moment to click her pen and close her journal, returning the items to her bag. She could tell that this moron wasn’t going to be going away anytime soon. “Ah, Becca!” Gary grins, apparently more satisfied with the name. “So,, tell me about yourself.” “Who I am is irrelevant and is a point of least concern.” Becca says, “If it were worth telling people about I would’ve written a book already.” Gary laughs. “Aw, come on, everyone has a story.” “Everyone has a story that ''they think is worth telling,” Becca says. She quickly scans Gary up and down. “For the sake of my point, what’s yours?” “I’m from Flipper City.” Gary declares proudly. Becca blinks. “What, did you expect something more?” Becca sighs, slowly banging her forehead against her knees. Out on the deck, the scene is far more lively. A crowd was starting to form around two contestants in particular: Ronnie, a hipster who is obsessed with photography and Instagram, and Bobby, a man who knows exactly how to impress the ladies. “Are you ready to see what a real MAN can do?” Bobby flexes, showing off his hulking biceps, causing many of the female (and a few of the male) contestants to swoon. Bobby shoots Ronnie an envious glare before whipping out the big guns: that’s right, his legs. The spectators quickly start to ooh and ahh at Bobby’s godly leg muscles, before Ronnie counters with his cute and impeccably charming face. The crowd goes absolutely wild, before one bad apple storms in to spoil the fun. “Thwat is enough!” exclaims a short, younger penguin. “I, Swelena Angelina Da Vinci, the 3 time winner of Wittle Miss CP, is here! Go mwe!” The crowd quickly grows annoyed and disperses, leaving Selena face-to-face with the shirtless Bobby. She stomps up to him, jabbing her flipper square in the middle of his exposed chest before proceeding to glare deep into his soul. “Put woo shirt bwack on, woo bafwoon! Nobody here wants to swee woo sick, twisted, pwovocative bwody!” Bobby scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Clearly,” Selena growls. “Cwothes were mweant to be worn, mot to bwe cwast off just so woo can cawwy out tween girls’ stwupid fwantasies!” Bobby grits his teeth and steps forward, causing Selena to stumble back, only to see Bobby towering over her now, his face mere inches above hers in a pure act of intimidation. “Manliness knows no bounds,” he says in his scariest voice possible. Selena casually flicks Bobby's beak. Bobby’s eye twitches, before he faints from the crippling blow. “Now,” Selena says, “for the OTHER one…” she whirls around, only to find that Ronnie had cleverly vanished during her and Bobby’s confrontation. Selena sniffs and points her nose up in the air. “Vewy well, thwen. Mwy job here is dwone.” She walks off like a valley girl. Further down the deck, bumbling a small TJ and free spirit Alya Lynne are gathered around Irene, who is looking at her Law School book as the wind blows her red braided hair every which way. “So, woo gwonna bwe a lawyer?” TJ asks Irene, who is presently combing through her braided red hair with her flippers. “Yeah, little dude,” she replies, “it’s a pretty chill gig.” “So woo didn’t mwean to appwy for this shwow either?” Irene laughs. “Actually, I did. After I got through law school and all when I am 18, I started to realize how constricted our society is. Nine to five jobs, suburbia, social classes and stuff. Then I started to think of what causes all of these limitations, and what I could do to fix it. And then it hit me: fashion. You feel me?” TJ blinks, hopelessly confused. “The only way to live without restriction is to live as we were initially: free, out in the open, and unclothed.” TJ gives a nervous chuckle. “Wight… Swo, I’m the onwy one here who isn’t into thwis whole game-show thing?” “Nope,” Alya Lynne says, merrily plucking at her ukulele. TJ's face lights up. “I’m jwust here to swee what this is all abwout!” TJ says and his expression drops right away. “But then… Why are you on a GAME show? Aren’t there better ways?” “Like getting a Tumblr when you're like 12?” Irene suggests. “Muh,” Alya Lynne shrugs as she stops playing her ukulele. “I suppose. But life is just one big adventure! Why not try to have some fun while trying to make the world a better place? I mean sure, an internet blog would reach more people, but being there in person, it… it changes people,” Alya kneels down and places her hand over TJ’s heart. “Right here.” TJ blinks awkwardly. “Do you feel the love?” TJ gulps. “Um, mot… weally?” Alya’s face reflects a look of absolute devastation. “World peace is fleeting!” Alya cries, throwing her arms up in the air, resulting in her throwing her ukulele overboard. After a brief moment to realize what she had just done, Alya’s eyes widen. “Flo!” The zany girl dives into the ocean after her beloved instrument. TJ and Irene both look over the boat's railing, finding no trace of her. “Do woo tink she’ll bwe otay?” TJ asks. Irene shrugs. “Sometimes you just gotta go with the flow, kid.” TJ sighs. The scene casually shifts to a different part of the boat’s railing, where a new group of contestants awaits, with ones we've seen before. Ronnie is presently working her leather-laced charm on Shelby, who is acting ever-so disinterested. “So yeah, my ex-girlfriend’s dad owns like, four motorcycles. Haha, yeah, I know right? And even after we broke-up, he still lets me ride them. Cuz I really am that cool.” Ronnie gives a triumphant smile. He turns to Shelby, who is boredly filing away at her nails. The queen finally looks up to meet Ronnie’s eyes and jumps, as if just now noticing his presence. “Oh, sorry, what’d you say?” Ronnie sighs. “I have a tight six-pack and a hammer in my p--,” Shelby bursts out laughing. “Wait, I’m sorry, but I’m really not. A hammer? Is that the best you can do? Jeez, why am I even giving you the time of day?” Ronnie panics, before blurting out. “A, uh, a really BIG hammer!” Shelby can no longer contain her laughter, knocking herself off her feet and proceeding to roll on the floor laughing. Ronnie’s face turns a deep shade of red. After a few awkward moments, Shelby finally regains her composure, standing back up and fixing her specially-done hair. “I’m sorry, but you are just not worth it.” Shelby says, “Your fashion sense is nonexistent. Your charm is critically endangered. And you are a grade-A loser.” Ronnie gasps at Shelby’s outrageously harsh comments. “WELL,” Ronnie folds his arms matter-of-factly, “at least I’m not grade… grade… F! I doubt any of the other guys here even want you, and you turn me down for no reason?” Shelby assumes her sassiest pose possible and glares daggers at Ronnie. “Now you listen here, punk. I am not here to get into some moronic dude-bag’s pants. I am here for ME. When I am through with this show, people around the WORLD will know my name, Shelby Annalise Montgomery. And you?” Shelby gets all up in Ronnie’s face. “You will be a NOBODY!” Ronnie stumbles back, scared for his life. Shelby snaps her fingers in a z-formation and skips off. Ronnie grits his teeth. “What a diva…” Ronnie taps his chin contemplatively. Chapter Two - Team Formation The ship stops and it takes the contestants to the game. It seems that Jacques and Flutina are already here. The contestants walk off of the ship and into the bright neon building complete with neon strobe lights. Flutina adjusts her necklace and walks on stage. "Hello, contestants, and welcome to Curb Your Knowledge, a game show where kids like YOU compete for 1,000,000 coins!" exclaims an overly excited Flutina. "That's right! We will put you into teams now!" Jacques says. "Hmmm... Becca, TJ, Selena..." the chosen penguins come up. "Alya Lynne, Irene, and Amaya." Jacques finishes as the three come up and form a group of six. "The rest of you, to the left." the rest of the penguins come to the left. Jacques walks up in front. "You all have 50 seconds to choose a team name. And go!" Jacques walks up to the stage as the new teams decide. "Hmmm... let's call it the Gangsters?" Amaya asks. " Hahahahhahahahahahah... NO." Becca glares at Amaya. "Muh, Hell's Satans?" Amaya asks. The whole group gasps, and one facepalmed. "NO!" Becca scoffed. "HELL'S SATANS IS GOOD!" protests a ticked off Amaya. "The Ugly Gooses?" Selena asks. "Because woo awll awh glee." Becca rolls her eyes. "Ugh. NO. We need something STRIKING, SOMETHING THAT REPRESENTS US!" "What about the PewDiePie Bros?" TJ asks. "No." Becca says. "I got it! INTERNET JUSTICE!" Amaya says. "Please stop. Make your names more serious, please, like an actual team name like Team Starbat. That's from a TV show." Becca explains to Amaya. "Fwine!" Amaya cries. "Screw it, let's go with Team Nightshade." Becca scratches the side of her head. "Tweam Nightshade? Why mot Tweam Swelena Is Weally Weally Cuter Than All Of Woo?" Selena mutters. Alya Lynne holds her ukulele and follows Becca like the rest to the team chamber. It was like an upside down oval that was really wide. It had foamy dark purple walls and lilac purple neon lights. The team sits down as the second team has trouble deciding their name. "TEAM PARTY PUFFLE!" Gianna screams. "What?!" all the teenage penguins ask. "Time's up!" Jacques says. Let the game begin!" Chapter Three - The Game Begins! "Okay teams!" Flutina yells in the microphone on the neon yellow colored stage. "Team Party Puffle! First question!" Shelby pushed down the red buzzer. "Shelby!" Flutina says. "Which type of tree did George Washington cut down?" "A cherry tree!" Shelby answers followed by a giggle. The screen behind the stage showed a red X flashing. "Sorry, that's the wrong answer! George Washington cut down an Apple Tree! No points for Team Party Puffle!" Flutina says. "What!? He totally cut down a cherry tree! UGH!" scoffs Shelby. "But it's wrong! It's just a myth!" Gary cries. "Shut up, bulldozer." Shelby says and pushes Gary down by his head. "Okay, next! Team Nightshade!" says Flutina. Becca smacks the buzzer. "Becca!" declares Flutina. "What year did the infamous Jesse Pomeroy die?" "This is easy, 1932!" Becca scoffs and laughs. "Looks like someone knows a lot about killers and history! 10 points for Team Nightshade!" Flutina cheers. "Woop woop! Yeah! Alright!" Team Nightshade screams and cheers. "Now this next one is a physical challenge!" Flutina says. "A racecar challenge. Teams, pick one member of your team, and chosen members will go on the racecar track and do two laps. First member to finish two laps and crosses the finish wins their team 20 points and the losing member will get no points for their team. Now you have 30 seconds to choose." ---30 seconds later...--- "Time's up!" Jacques says. "The chosen members are here on the screen!" ---- 'Team Party Puffle '- Flo 'Team Nightshade '- TJ On the track, the chosen members get in their racecars. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Flutina says and blows a whistle. Category:Fanfictions